


Gloves X Half-Rim

by Marshadow4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adult Content, Adults-Freeform, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshadow4/pseuds/Marshadow4
Summary: Gloves and Rim are 22 years oldGloves and Half-Rim are together.





	Gloves X Half-Rim

**Author's Note:**

> Gloves and Rim are 22 years old
> 
> Gloves and Half-Rim are together.

Narrator's POV

Gloves-"C'mon just a little one atleast?"

Half-Rim-"No."

Gloves-"Please?"

Half-Rim-"I said no."

Gloves and Half-Rim were in their shared apartment,in their room,and apparently Gloves wants at least a kiss from his coldblooded boyfriend.

Half-Rim-"When you do that you always end up fucking me!"

Gloves-"What's so bad about it? You always end up saying you want more~"

Half-Rim smacked the living shit,in the right cheek,out of his perverted boyfriend while blushing madly. Gloves rubbed his cheek. Insert sad face for Gloves. Half-Rim turned around,not wanting to see him and give him the silent treatment.

Gloves-"C'mon babe."

Half-Rim crossed his arms and didn't answer,still not looking at Gloves. Gloves though of something to break this treatment to have a better treatment~

Gloves-"Baaaaabe~"

Half-Rim didn't answer.

Gloves snuck his hands under Half-Rim's shirt/gear and caress Rim's feminish curves. Rim got those female curves by Gloves from all that being fucked just saying.

Half-Rim-"W-What the?! Gloves!! [Tries to free himself.]"

Gloves-"What? Don't you like it?~ [Keeps Rim glued to himself and rubbed his nipples.]"

Half-Rim-"Waaaah!~ Th-This is what you always do!"

Gloves-"*Stops* C'mon babe I know you want it in the end~" He purred in Rim's ear.

Half-Rim-"Sh-Shut up!" He blushed madly.

Gloves-"Hey,at least I'm gentle."

Gloves pinned Rim down on their bed. Gloves kissed him as Rim corresponds to it. While they kissed,and a lil bit of make out section,Gloves snaked his hand and gripped Rim's pants along with his shorts and pulled them down. Rim shivered from by the exposure of his own "area".

Gloves-"*Smirks* Hard already?~"

Rim looked away all flustered. Gloves chuckled a bit then licked Rim's neck. Rim shivered but led out tiny moans. Gloves bit and sucked Rim's neck,marking his territory.

Half-Rim-"Ngh!~ A-Ah~ Ah!~ D-Don't bite too much..." He whined.

Gloves-"Well I have to mark my territory~ [Bites his weak spot of his neck and sucks it,making another hickey.]"

Half-Rim-"Nya!~"

Gloves separates then removed all of his own clothes. Rim blushed as he looked at Glove's "big friend" but then looks away before Gloves could tease him,which annoys him very much. Gloves grabbed Rim's legs and put them on his shoulder for an easy access.

Gloves-"I'm going to prepare you this time ok?"

Half-Rim-"Just start already..."

Gloves-"I love it when you play the shy rol a bit~ [Push the tip of his member gently.]"

Half-Rim-"Mm~ [Bites his bottom lip.]"

Gloves-"You want me to keep going?~"

Half-Rim nodded all flustered. Gloves pushed in the rest of his member and starts thrusting in and out.

Half-Rim-"Ahh!~ Mh~ Ah~ *Pants*"

Gloves-"You love it don't you?~ [Keeps thrusting.]"

Half-Rim-"Mmm~ Y-Yes~ Ahhhh~ *Mind* I'm gonna rape you one day if I have to."

Gloves kept thrusting while Rim moaned of pure lust.

Half-Rim-"Gloves~ Ah~ I-I need- [Looks at Gloves with a lustful gaze.] Ahh~"

Gloves-"More?~" He finished Rim's sentence. "I'll give you anything that pleases you~ Always~ [Thrusts faster.]"

Rim-"Ahh!~ Nya!~ G-Gloves!~ Ahn!~"

Gloves-"[Keeps doing his thing.] Say my name if you want more~"

Half-Rim-"Wah!~ Gloves!~"

As Rim moaned his boyfriend's name and arched his back when he felt his sweet spot being hit.

Half-Rim-"Gloooves!!!~"

Gloves-"*Mind* Well I didn't expect that. *Normal* Very well~"

Gloves thrusted roughly hitting Rim's sweet spot various times in a row. Half-Rim screamed every time Gloves hits his spot. Gloves kept hitting that spot and Rim stuck his tongue out and turned his eyes,and had a blurry vision from all the pleasure.

Half-Rim-"Aaah!!!~ Gloves!!!~ Nya!!!~ Aah!!!~"

Gloves-"You're so adorable~"

Gloves kept doing his job until the duo were close to their climax. Gloves still thrusting btw

Gloves-"Rim~ I'm gonna cum~"

Half-Rim-"Ahh!!!~ [Cums without warning.]"

Gloves-"Shit!~ [Cums inside of Rim.]"

Half-Rim-"Aah!!~"

Both panted tired,especially Gloves who was doing all the work. Gloves pulled out as Rim pants.

Half-Rim-"*Pant* You're *Pant gonna have to do dinner tonight. *Pants*"

Gloves-"*Shrugs* Alright."

The end~


End file.
